Following the Beat
by Kagizume
Summary: I try yet again... Santa gets a call from his ex (vol 3) and sets out to get very drunk until Yuki tracks him down. light shonen ai


Untitled Document Smoke swirled around the dim bar, painted with occasional flashes of   
colored light. The band on stage swung into another song, but the young man at   
the bar payed no attention. For once his mind wasn't on music, he would really   
prefer it if nothing at all were on his mind. Thus his current occupation of making   
the world disappear in an alcoholic fog. Santa ran one hand through his sandy   
brown hair and flipped his shot glass over to call attention to its empty state. The   
bartender wandered over polishing another glass. "Another?" he asked in the   
bored voice of a man who had seen it all before.   
"Hai," Santa muttered and watched with dim eyes as his glass was filled yet   
again. He rested his forehead on both hands closing his eyes and worked on   
gathering the energy to pick up the glass again. One hand dropped to grip the   
glass, but he didn't raise his head. Even when he felt the presence of someone else  
drop onto the bar stool beside him. "Found me, did you?" he commented without taking his eyes off the swirl of amber liquid. His new companion sighed and reached  
to remove the glass from Santa's loose grasp.  
"Don't you think you've had enough?"  
"Not nearly enough, Yuki. I can still think." He wiggled his fingers, "So   
give it back, hm?"  
Yukifumi brushed his long hair back and tucked it behind his ear. "No.   
You're drunk, Santa."  
" 'm not. Not enough anyway. You know, she dumped him?"  
Yuki sighed. "Dumped who?"  
"Yuusuke. She called me. Said they broke up."  
"Do you want to go back then? Go back to Climb and leave Lucifer?"  
Santa chuckled bitterly. "Leave what? We can't even get that asshole of   
a vocalist to stay committed for more than a week at a time."  
"I don't think you're giving Sakuya enough credit, Santa. He does care,   
he just can't admit it. It's not his way."  
"Yeah, well, maybe he should think of someone other than himself for once."  
"Are you going to?"  
Santa blinked his alcohol hazed condition making him lose the drift of   
Yuki's questioning. "Going to do what?"  
"Leave Lucifer."  
Santa ran his fingers roughly through his hair. "I don't know what's going   
on anymore, Yuki, but I sure as hell ain't going to be the one to call it quits. As   
long as there is a Lucifer, I'll be there."  
Yuki nodded. "Good, now let's go."  
"Go where?"  
"I'm going to make sure that you get home."  
"Oi! I'm not ready yet!"  
"Yes, you are." Yuki gripped the other man's arm and pulled him to his   
feet. He laid money on the bar to pay for his friend and pulled the slightly weavy   
Santa out the door and into the cool night air.   
Santa didn't really remember the walk back to his apartment, just Yuki's   
steady presence by his side the entire way. He mentally cursed the stairs as he   
clung to Yuki's shoulder on the way to his second story apartment. Why hadn't he   
gotten ground floor or at least a complex with an elevator? Lack of foresight,   
always lack of foresight, it seemed to be the bane of his existence. He fumbled for   
his keys as Yuki drew him to a stop in front of what he assumed to be his   
apartment. He dropped them once and then somehow found himself sitting on   
the hall floor blinking up at an identical pair of Yukis. Didn't know he had a twin,   
Santa thought muzzily. One of the Yukis bent to remove the keys from his limp   
fingers and inserted it firmly in the lock. He watched with fascination as the door   
swung open and a swath of light illuminated the random piles of stuff decorating   
his floor. Meant to clean that up, he noted, he'd do it later. His head spun   
sickeningly as Yuki pulled him back to his feet. Much later, he assured himself.   
"Come on, Santa, or do you want me to carry you?"  
"Oi, oi, I'm not some western bride, I don't need to be carried over the   
threshold. Just make it stay put for a moment, ne?" Santa kept a firm grip on   
Yuki's coat as the other man led him through the obstacle course on his floor and   
over to his futon. He collapsed and dragged his pillow over to bury his face in,   
shutting out the light of the lamp that Yuki had just turned on.   
"Will you be all right now?"  
"Yuki?"  
"Hm?"  
"Stay with me. I don't wanna wake up alone."  
Yuki sighed, "Ah... Just let me call home and let Father know where I   
am, ok?"  
"Fine, fine," Santa muttered into his pillow, "Phone's over there..." He   
gestured vaguely with his arm.  
"I see it."  
Santa felt Yuki get up and pick up the phone. He was keeping his voice   
low so as not to disturb Santa. Somehow, Santa doubted that Yuki's father would   
have felt the same compassion for him. After a few minutes, he heard the receiver   
click back into it's holder. "Yuki?"  
"Hai?"  
"Your father... he doesn't like me much does he?"  
Yuki was quiet for a long moment. "Father... doesn't approve of my   
music or anything associated with it. It's really nothing personal."  
Santa cracked one eye open to look at Yuki's profile. The long haired   
man's expression was faintly pensive, and Santa wondered what kind of pressure   
he was receiving at home. Gathering himself together, he sat up slowly, testing to   
see if his head would hold together. Sensing no major rebellion, he propped   
himself up and looked at his friend. "Oi... if you ever need a place to stay..."  
Yuki looked up in startlement, and smiled faintly. "I appreciate it, Santa, but   
I think I'm all right for now."  
"Good. This place is too small anyway."  
Yuki chuckled. "At least you seem to be feeling better now."  
"Yeah, well, you know me. Nothing keeps me down for long."  
"Do you want some coffee?"  
Santa considered it for a moment. Supposedly if you cleared the hangover   
before you went to sleep... and he did have to work in the morning. "Sure." Santa   
allowed his mind to drift off as Yuki moved to his small kitchen and started making   
the coffee. He was jerked back to reality when the steaming mug was pressed into   
his hand.   
"I hope the lack of sugar and cream means that you prefer it black."  
"Mmm... you get used to it. Thanks," he offered belatedly. "You know, I   
always wondered about something..."  
"What's that?"  
"Why do you put up with me? Why are you my friend?"  
"Do I really need to have a reason? I like you. Friendship naturally   
follows."  
Santa grinned slyly. "And it doesn't have anything to do with you   
worshiping my drums?"  
Yuki smiled and shook his head. "Your drum beat isn't the only beat I've   
been following, Santa."  
Santa laid aside his coffee mug and rubbed his forehead wearily. "Oi, oi,   
I'm too tired to deal with riddles, Yuki."  
"Go to sleep, Santa. I'll be here in the morning."  
Santa toed off his shoes and stretched out full length not bothering with   
his clothes. Too much trouble, he decided. "Make sure I'm not late for work, ne?"  
"Don't worry. I will."  
"Good," Santa mumbled and felt his the weight of his eyelids finally win   
the battle as he allowed them to drift shut. Faintly, he felt something warm   
brush against his cheek, but he was too tired to wonder what it might be. Maybe   
he'd ask Yuki in the morning.... 


End file.
